Nearly Drinking To Death
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Hollyoaks. Brendan is at his apartment. Lindsay calls him over and over and when he doesn't answer she knows something is wrong. She goes to see him and ends up calling 911.


The stench of vomit and alcohol filled Lindsay's senses and she had to fight against the urge to be sick. She was taking slow cautious steps, around Brendan and Cheryl's apartment, breathing quietly, wondering what she might find. She thought back to how she had got here.

_It had begun when Lindsay had called Brendan after work, to talk to him. She had wanted to go out for a meal with him, as he had forgot her birthday, and he promised to make it up to her, so she called him. She had rung him about 20 times and text him about 15 times. _

_After she had called him for the 5__th__ time she got worried and wondered if he was hurt or anything like that, as he wasn't answering his calls or texts, and he always usually did._

_She had thought about the things that could have happened to him and she was immediately up of her sofa, and running to find her shoes. She had found one shoe, but the other had gone missing, just her luck._

_As she had grabbed her other flat shoes, she had one thing on her scared and worried mind; Brendan. She ran out of her apartment, sliding her shoes on and ran towards his street. __She knew she shouldn't worry, but she was _Lindsay_, and worrying was her job. As she ran her heart was pounding in her chest, wanting to see Brendan._

_A few minutes later she had arrived at Brendan's apartment, scampering up the stairs outside, to his door. She had ran faster than before and had knocked on Brendan's door over and over, shouting his name._

_She looked at the mat below her feet and quickly remembered he left a key under it, as he had once locked himself out of his apartment, and he didn't want it to happen again. She had struggled getting the key in the lock, as she was in panic mode._

_When the lock opened, she threw open the door and ran in. She could smell something and it smelt bad._

_"Brendan?" She had asked, afraid._

She was taking quicker steps now as she reached his bedroom. She hoped he was in bed fast asleep, and was disappointed when she had saw an empty room. She turned and was about to leave when she almost tripped over a bottle of whiskey, and she saw it was empty.

She looked up and made a dash for the bathroom. The smell was getting worse, as she got closer to the door. She pushed the white door open slowly, and her hand flew to her mouth, as she gasped in shock.

Brendan lay on the cold floor, with his eyes closed and some sick next to him. Lindsay instantly ran to him, covering her nose with her cardigan sleeve as she did so. The smell of the sick made her want to be sick too.

"Brendan!" She shouted in panic.

She kneeled by him, nearly kneeling in the sick, but moved away from it quickly. She shook him gently hoping he would open his eyes and smile at her with his 1,000 watt smile, but he didn't.

"Brendan? Can you hear me?" She asked trying to calm down.

With no response her shaking hand reached down, looking for a pulse at his neck. She found one and sighed in relief. It was a slow and steady beat, and she was happy he was alive.

She then held her head over his mouth and nose, and couldn't hear anything, or feel air hitting her cheek. She looked at his chest, and she saw his chest wasn't moving. She knew what to do, and called 911. She grabbed her cell and dialled the number. After a few seconds, the person on the other line spoke.

"Emergency services. Will you be requiring hospital, police, or fire brigade?" The operator asked.

"Hospital," Lindsay said.

"General hospital, please state your emergency," The woman spoke.

"My friend is unconscious, and not breathing. I need an ambulance right away," She said panicking, looking at Brendan's unmoving form.

Lindsay gave them Brendan's address then continued talking.

"Is your friend male or female?" The woman asked.

"Male," She replied.

"Are you trained in first aid?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I'm a nurse, I know what to do," Lindsay replied.

"A unit is on the way," The woman said.

Lindsay hung up and focused on Brendan. She remembered from the training, that you have to clear the airway first then start rescue breathing if needed. She tilted his head to the side, gently. She then opened his mouth hesitantly and with her finger cleared his mouth. She felt sick as the smell of vomit got worse. She leaned down and checked if he was breathing again, still nothing.

His lips were blue now, and his skin was taking on a greyish colour. He looked like a corpse and she hated the thought of him being dead. She thought back to her training again and leant down. She opened Brendan's mouth tilting his head back, extending his airway and stopping him from swallowing his tongue. She pinched his nose shut gently, between her thumb and fore finger and held his chin with her other hand. Her mouth hovered over his, her lips brushing his slightly, his moustache tickling her lip and the smell of vomit, made her gag.

Lindsay closed her eyes, willing herself to do what needed to be done and took a deep breath before sealing Brendan's lips with hers and breathing air in to Brendan's starved lungs. It felt wierd to her as she breathed warm air in to his cold body. His chest rose and fell slowly, as Lindsay watched it closely.

"Come on Brendan, please breathe," She pleaded.

She leant down again and carried on with the rescue breathing. It had been only minutes, until she heard sirens and the paramedics were next to her, and Brendan was breathing again.

"Miss, you have saved this man's life," A paramedic told her.

Lindsay smiled as Brendan was loaded on to a stretcher and she walked with them, holding Brendan's hand. She held his hand tightly and she sighed in relief when he squeezed her hand gently. She looked down at him and he pulled her down towards him. Her face was inches away from his and he claimed her soft red lips in a passionate loving kiss.

**Thanks for reading guys. Just a quick one-shot that came to mind. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
